That Last Snackoo
by The blackdash
Summary: Ema was not in a good mood but she had to deliver that important file to a certain Prosecutor. When she entered Prosecutor Gavin's office, he somehow managed to take the last Snackoo away from her. But he's willing to do a little trade. KlavierEma.


**A/N: My stab at a AJ:AA story and KlavierEma Pair so please go easy on me. I liked the idea at the time but I don't know what to think of the ending so sorry if it's kinda suck-y. Anyway, to my Hidden readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a seriously long time. Life seems to be a bit hard and now that I'm on college taking ABIS, it's gonna get seriously busy. Sigh... Once again sorry in advance and I hope you might enjoy this story. The translation is at the bottom just in case you guys might want to know. Oh and if there's any grammatical errors, would you guys kindly tell me so I can edit it?**

**-edit- Thanks so much for the reviews! It made me feel very happy! I edited the German(thank you so much for your help!). I'm thinking about making a sequel but it might take a while but expect it anyway! Love you guys!**

* * *

"That glimmerous fop… Stupid… Egotistical… fop…", a female detective muttered under her breath.

Detective Ema Skye is definitely not in a good mood. Her day just started off wonderfully when her alarm clock decided that it hated her and died. She also had a meeting that early morning; and she had to send in an important file to the higher-ups. Then her wonderful car ate up all her gas and she had to push it to the nearest gas station… That was several blocks away. Oh joy of joys.

She finished her paperwork and in the nick of time too. But her boss, the glimmerous fop, decided that he was being lazy today and wanted her deliver the files to him instead. Ema crunched on her beloved Snackoo and glared at the door in front of her. It was Prosecutor Klavier's office and it was blaring with loud rock music. Ema pounded the door.

Silence… or more like no answer…

She pounded the door again with much more enthusiasm. This time, the volume lowered a little. She heard shuffling inside the office and then her boss' voice.

"Come in!"

She didn't hesitate. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it harshly and then pushed forward. To her, the office shouldn't be an office. It had three HUGE flat screen television sets, huge speakers for a desk, a comfortable looking massage chair and lots of guitars hung and showcased lovingly behind a big glass cabinet. Yep, only one person would decorate their office this way. And that person would be Prosecutor by day slash rock star by night, Klavier Gavin.

Ema spotted her boss immediately. He seemed to be browsing some important files for his upcoming case. Ema felt almost ignored and was scowling by now. She then popped in her mouth a piece of Snackoo then bit it viciously. The loud crunch startled the rock star for a moment and looked up to where the direction of the noise came from. When he saw her, he broke into a handsome grin.

"I see that you are finally here, Fräulein Detektiv." his voice seemed musical but Ema remained unfazed. She wasn't going to become one of his crazy fan girls.

She took the file Gavin requested from under her arm and tossed it almost carelessly into his speaker… desk… whatever.

"There's the autopsy report you requested." she said before popping in another one of her Snackoos.

"Danke, Fräulein."

Thinking that she was finally done and home free, she turned to the door and was about to leave. That was until he called her again.

"Wait, Fräulein! I would like to discuss this case with you a bit."

Ema felt the muscle under her eye twitch ever so slightly. Just when she was about to reach the door, he decides to make her stay longer. She let out an exasperated sigh. She could care less if he said how unfeminine she was at the moment. She was just having a bad day. Either way, she decided to close the door and walk back to where Prosecutor Gavin stood.

"I see how excited you are to work with me, ja?" he then proceeded to smirk.

"I'm having a bad day so you better go easy on me…" Ema muttered then popped in another Snackoo.

"Keine sorge, Fräulein. I shall go easy on you." he promised.

Gavin then gave Ema one of his charming smiles that would probably make any girl swoon. She proceeded to give him her hardest and coldest glare and then she scowled. The way he said that last sentence, it sounded as if they were having -

'Get your head out of the gutter Ema!' she mentally scolded herself then focused back to Gavin.

"So? What do you need to know?" her voice was monotonous as if bored.

"The victim, he was poisoned, ja?"

"Yes. He was poisoned with thallium."

Klavier then looked at her questioningly. "Isn't this type of thallium hard to find and handle?"

"Yes it is." She mumbled flatly.

He smiled almost suddenly, "Maybe you poisoned him since you do have access to the labs, ja?" he joked. She ignored his comment completely and just crunched on a defenseless Snackoo.

"The poison, thallium, came from a very old rat poison. The killer must have kept one all these years or managed to get his hands on this product by either legal or illegal means."

Ema momentarily paused and commented on something about the rat poison. "The thing about this type of thallium, thallium sulfate actually, is that it is odorless and tasteless. I also believe that if it is exposed to air it would become colorless. It's a very effective poison and it usually is too late to tell if you've been poisoned with it. Too bad the victim didn't know he was being poisoned, he could've been saved." She frowned after her last sentence.

Klavier then suddenly broke into a bright smile and casually walked towards Ema. He then took her hand in his. The action startled her and she looked at him slightly confused. However, she realized that he managed to stop her from getting a piece of Snackoo she proceeded to glare at him again. She didn't care if he stopped her on purpose or not.

"Brava, Fräulein Detektiv! I knew I was not wrong to choose you when it comes to these matters!"

Ema felt herself blush when he complimented her. She looked at his blue eyes at first and then studied his face, she was looking for sincerity in his face. However, a slight sensation that came from her hand anchored her to look at it. Both of his hands covered hers and they felt warm. His thumb was casually rubbing the back of her hand in mesmerizing circles. It felt very pleasing and it tickled her skin. Soon, she felt the hairs on her arms rise… Goosebumps. She immediately withdrew her hand from his grasp. She then tried stifling a blush that was threatening to show.

Klavier then frowned "You hurt me Fräulein when you tore your hand from mine."

She glared daggers at him "If you're going to compliment me, you needn't touch me so casually! I can file for a restraining order, you know!"

He leaned forward to look at her face. She was almost taken aback when he did so. His eyes looked around her face and then he suddenly smirked. "Your face betrays you, Fräulein. You are as red as a tomato."

Her eyes widened in shock, she was unable to successfully stifle the blush! She immediately turned around and covered her face with her hand. Klavier only smiled at her reaction. He enjoyed teasing the little detective. It was because she didn't act like his fans who would normally swoon whenever he smiles at them. She was different and that's why he likes her. But that doesn't mean he wants to stop poking fun at her.

She wasn't facing him anymore and suddenly, an idea formed into his mind. Gavin smiled mischievously and wondered what would be her reaction this time. He took a silent step forward, leaned in and blew softly on her ear. Ema's reaction, needless to say, was hilarious . She squeaked and jumped high up into the air. Gavin immediately went into fits of laughter. He was already clutching his stomach in pain. She turned to him and gave him the hardest glare she could muster. Many would've cringed if they would see the look on her face. Gavin momentarily stopped laughing and was looking at her. His cheeks then suddenly puffed up and then he broke into a laughing-spree again.

"Oh Fräulein! You should see your face! It is simply funny!"

"What's so funny about my face?!" she growled but she already knew the answer to her question. She must look like an idiot glaring at him like that. Her face must be as red as Rudolph's nose on Christmas day.

'_Glimmerous fop! Stupid! Idiotic! Pompous! Impossible! Jerk!'_ Ema thought and fished the Snackoo bag she was eating earlier from her little pink bag. Her hand dove in violently into the Snackoo pack but she felt no delicious treat inside it.

"Huh?" she uttered, confused. She proceeded to take her hand off the bag and peer at it if there was any treat left.

The laughing stopped and Gavin looked slightly curious when she wasn't glaring at him anymore. "What is wrong, Fräulein?" he asked and also peered inside the bag curiously.

"It's nothing. I just thought the bag was empty." There was indeed a piece of Snackoo left. It was so tiny that it was lodged in to the side of the pack quite comfortably. He looked at the piece of Snackoo curiously and ingenious idea started forming in his mind. Without a second thought, his hand dove inside the bag and grabbed the piece immediately. It took only a few seconds for Ema to register what happened into her brain. Gavin's hand was then out of the bag and he held that last bit of Snackoo.

She scowled. "Hey! That's mine!" With that, she tried to grab Gavin's hand get her treat but he was faster and taller than her. She tried this multiple times but he always manages to dodge and avoid her attacks.

He smiled mischievously, "You want it Fräulein?"

"Give. That. Back" she demanded and held out her hand.

Gavin merely laughed "I have a proposition for you, Fräulein."

She proceeded to glare then asked "What are your demands?"

"Very good, Fräulein. I'm glad that you're seeing this my way."

"What are your demands?" she said, a little less patiently but she could care less. She wanted that damn Snackoo.

"You kiss me."

Ema swore she could've stumbled onto the floor right now when she heard that. She was completely caught off guard. It was almost random. But she managed to get back her composure. Her brow twitched upward meaning that she was confused.

"What the hell, Prosecutor Gavin?"

He merely smiled when he held up the last piece "You don't want this then?", then slowly his hand drew nearer to his mouth, ready to devour the snack.

"Wait!" and he stopped.

"Oh? Is the Fräulein willing to comply with my conditions?"

"I didn't say that. I said wait." She mumbled.

"Ah, but I cannot wait for your answer Fräulein." He said and Ema was silent, as if thinking of something.

Another ingenious idea struck him and his smile grew even more mischievous. "I know what will get you to comply with my conditions Fräulein."

She looked almost taken aback when she heard that. He then drew his hand closer to his mouth and her eyes widened. It was almost all in slow motion and when the snack almost got into his mouth, he whispered. His voice was soft enough to be called a whisper but loud enough to be heard.

"Küss mich , wenn du dich traust." the Snackoo was then placed in between his upper and lower teeth.

You wouldn't dare get it since fingers aren't big enough to fit in between. The size of the Snackoo was also a factor against her at the moment. She considered everything including her ways of getting that darn piece and the factors that might hinder her. Everything was against her and the only way to get it was to…. Kiss Klavier Gavin. She involuntarily gulped and her eyes shifted as if trying to search for anything inside the room that would help her.

He was smiling triumphantly too and it irked her. "I hate you so much right now. You know that." She glared at him menacingly.

He was smiling brightly and the noise that came from him might've been a laugh. He was simply impossible to her. Most girls would found this moment a dream come true. Having the permission to kiss THE Klavier Gavin? Most girls would die of envy if they hear this. But to Ema, this was one horrible nightmare. This moment was probably the little cherry at the top of her sundae. She shifted her feet uncomfortably then finally made her decision.

"Just because I'm going to kiss you, doesn't mean that I like you! I just want that Snackoo, ya got it?!"

The Snackoo was still in his mouth so he could only laugh. It must mean yes. Ema breathed in and walked closer to Gavin. She clutched his jacket, albeit hesitantly and gave a last hard glare. Klavier laughed again, almost amused.

"You better not get any ideas." He nodded with a smile. Ema just grumbled with a pout.

Slowly, she pulled him closer by tugging the collar of his jacket. Klavier instinctively closed his eyes and leaned forward to meet her lips. Ema mimicked his actions. When her eyes closed, she felt her other senses sharpen. The feel of his warm breath on her face, she smelled that strong masculine cologne he probably covered himself with. The cloth that she clutched felt soft to touch. Everything seemed so… intoxicating. It was as if her senses were drowning her. Ema subconsciously held the collar of his jacket tighter.

'You're just getting that Snackoo, Ema. Don't be fooled by this glimmerous fop.' She told herself but her heart was pounding so hard, it was mocking her. She hoped that he didn't feel her heart pounding. It seemed to threaten to come out of her ribcage and Klavier would surely tease her about it.

Then she felt his mouth against hers. His lips felt soft against hers. She felt him tilt his head as if to deepen the kiss. The kiss seemed to last so long, it was as if time stood still. That was, until her eyes shot open and she broke the kiss. She let go of the jacket that she clung on a little while ago and mustered up all her strength on one hand and then she slapped him.

The sound echoed throughout the room. Klavier momentarily lost his balance; the force was so great he momentarily stumbled. The pain in his left cheek burned. A mark would probably start forming there. The blond man instinctively raised his hand and massaged the cheek where he was hit. He grimaced before looking at the very angry looking woman.

"What is wrong, Fräulein?" his brow rose in confusion.

Her glare grew harsher and she growled "You….. What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you said we were going to kiss!"

Klavier grinned but winced slightly due to the pain on his left cheek. "_That_ was a kiss Fräulein."

"Then what the hell was _that _for?!" she pointed at him accusingly.

"How do you expect me to give you your Snackoo then?"

"There was no need for tongue! I could've gotten it myself!"

"Haha! Oh really? How would you have gotten it, mein Fräulein?"

"Well… That is….. Um…" she bit her lip as if uncertain.

"See? I believe you Americans call it French kissing. It is a type of kiss but a kiss nonetheless… even if it had tongue." He smiled brightly.

She glared "You attorneys and your contradictions…"

Klavier Gavin then gave her his dazzling smile which meant he won the argument. "Well, I believe you finally got your Snackoo, ja? You have nothing left to do. You're now dismissed.".

Ema shifted uncomfortably, "Erm… right… I'll be leaving now."

"You do that." He smiled, but it looked strangely warm and sincere this time.

The woman hesitated for a moment and then slowly walked out the door. Gavin let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding for quite sometime. He had his little fun with the female detective and he also got something good out of it. Unconsciously, he brought his hand up to the cheek that was hit. He winced again.

'This won't be disappearing anytime soon…' he thought then looked to the door where Ema disappeared.

"But at least I finally have your kiss…" and he smiled despite the pain and the possible humiliation he might go through the day.

* * *

"Danke" - Thanks or Thank you.

" Keine sorge." - Do not worry.

"Küss mich, wenn du dich traust" - Kiss me, if you dare.


End file.
